The present invention relates, in general, to dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a device for dispensing round-shaped articles without jamming, capable of dispensing a plurality of round-shaped articles while preventing the articles from jamming the discharge hole of the device, thereby allowing a user to dispense the articles conveniently and permitting the user to dispense the articles in a short time.
In the past, in order to put to use round-shaped articles, such as tablets, candy or ball bearings, a user whould have picked up or taken out a desired quantity of articles from a storage container and would have divided the articles.
However, such a manual dispensing method causes the user inconvenience, and may deteriorate and damage the articles.
In order to solve such a problem, there was proposed a device for dispensing round-shaped articles. The conventional round-shaped article dispensing device comprises a dispensing barrel and a door. The dispensing barrel has a discharge hole for discharging a desired quantity of round-shaped articles and the dispensing barrel. The door selectively opens and closes the discharge hole.
According to the conventional round-shaped article dispensing device, when the door is opened after round-shaped articles are contained in the dispensing barrel, a certain quantity of the round-shaped articles are discharged through the discharge hole.
However, according to the conventional round-shaped article dispensing device, since the round-shaped articles jam the discharge hole because the round-shaped articles are simply contained in a dispensing barrel and the articles are discharged directly through the discharge hole, the discharge hole may become blocked and the articles are not discharged properly, thereby causing a user inconvenience and increasing the time for in dispensing the articles.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing round-shaped articles without jamming, capable of dispensing a plurality of round-shaped articles while preventing the articles from jamming the discharge hole of the dispensing device, thereby allowing a user to dispense the articles conveniently and permitting the user to dispense the articles in a short time.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a round-shaped article dispensing device, comprising a dispensing barrel provided with a discharge hole that is selectively opened and closed by a door, and a guide member disposed in the dispensing barrel and provided with a guide slit that is slanted and extended from the interior of the dispensing barrel to the discharge hole.
According to another embodiment, the guide slit may be spirally formed along the wall of the guide member.